Slippage
by breakshackle
Summary: John and Rose's relationship has always been a little complex. Warnings for BDSM.


Rose has never had any illusions about her own psyche. Analysis is one of her hobbies, after all, and a poor analyst she would be if she did not know herself. So when she grew older, she handled puberty with all the deftness she demonstrated in her writing. And, unsurprisingly, she handled the attractions of certain sexual practices with ease. She believes it's because of her exposure to the internet's more filthy corners at a young age. John thinks it's just how he is. But then, John tends to see only the surface of things.

John and Rose get together after a drunken night of celebration. It had been Dave's seventeenth birthday, and they had all consumed a little too much alcohol. Rose's mother took her and John home, as she was able to drive even while intoxicated whereas John's father would not be pleased with being woken at three in the morning. So they collapsed together onto Rose's bed, the door closed firmly and their clothes in disarray, and lay there waiting to sober up a little. By the time the alcohol had started to wear off, they both came to the realisation that it was really very hot and they should take off their clothes shouldn't they?

One thing led to another, and they became a thing. Not a couple, exactly. Nor was it a friends-with-benefits arrangement. Neither knew quite what to call their relationship for several months, until Rose did a bit of online shopping and began to formulate a proposal.

The proposal involved, quite simply, a set of soft ropes and a blindfold.

John took the proposal well. He wasn't naive by this point; far from it. He had delved into porn, from the mundane to the extreme, and he was interested enough in it to consent after a fairly long discussion. They both chose safewords.

Rose chose "Cthulu", as her pronunciation of the word was well practiced and she highly doubted she'd say it during sex under any circumstance otherwise.

John chose "Ectoplasm", as his fascination with ghosts had persisted long into his teenage years and remained strong today.

- two years later -

****Rose ensured the ties weren't cutting off circulation, her small hands quick and skilled on the soft rope. john lay on the bed, naked but for a single piece of blue cloth covering his eyes, and sighed. Rose paused.

"Alright, pet?" she asked, her voice deeper than it had once been but still unquestionably feminine.

john nodded, smiling, "Yes, I'm fine Mistress." While he was with her, in a session, he would call her Mistress and she would call him pet. It was how they worked. Outside of a session, they were best friends - they weren't in love, per se. They just needed each other on a level not many could understand. john was devoted to her, and Rose was protective of him, but they would never call each other pet names or get married. They were pet and Mistress, and that was alright by them.

Rose smiled down at him, before getting off the bed and stripping down. This was one of her favourite parts; to touch him, tease him, show him tenderness and pain simultaneously and at the same time not allow him to return the favour. She loved his face when she touched him, the gentle arch of his back, the bite of his teeth on his lip. She liked the high keening noises he made, and the fact that he wouldn't beg her until she gave him permission to speak.

She slid her fingers along the inside of his thighs, parting his legs gently. She kissed along the lines her fingers had left, listening to his breath shudder out. She mouthed at his balls, before rolling them with her fingers. Rose licked a line along his shaft, flicking her tongue just so when she reached the head, before kissing his hipbones. She moved up his body, her knees indenting the bed on either side of his hips, her breasts pressing up against him. She kissed him, slow and deep, scratching lines down his torso.

When she took him into her, he moaned just like the first time.

—-

_Note:_

_John's name isn't capitalized for the session to show his status, not as an editorial mistake. _


End file.
